Blood Brothers
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A wolf thinking he's Aaron's brother shows up.
1. Will he accept me?

Brody walked through the terrain trying to find it. He hadn't slept, ate, or drank in days and was getting exhausted.

"When am I ever going to find my brother?" Brody groaned. His stomach rumbled.

He had bags under his bloodshot eyes. He was a skinny orange-furred wolf. He was skinny because he wasn't eating.

He then came across a road. He looked left and right before crossing. He noticed a sign. It said "Jasper Park".

"Yes! I found it! But will he accept me?"

Kate and Humphrey were in their den bottle feeding their newborn.

"Humphrey, do you think she's ready?" Kate asked cautiously.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Now let's try it." Humphrey said as Kate sighed. She stopped feeding her pup and placed her on the floor.

"Come on, Claudette. Walk for daddy." Humphrey said clapping his paws together.

Claudette looked behind her to her mother and started to cry.

"See, she's not ready…" Kate said about to pick her up.

"No, no! Let her do it." Kate stopped and watched her baby. Claudette looked like she was about to cry but put it together and started to walk towards Humphrey.

"That's it! Keep it going." Humphrey said.

Claudette kept walking and finally she reached Humphrey. Humphrey held her up and started to make baby noises.

"Oh, she did it, she finally did it." Kate said proudly.

"We have a great kid."

"Well, she has a great dad." Kate said flirtatiously.

"Oh… and an excellent mother." Humphrey said. The two started to kiss.

"Oh, kissing…" Popped up. It was Aaron with Claudette.

"Should we come back later?" Claudette asked.

"You two… here… now…" Humphrey said taking a break from the kissing.

Everyone laughed and looked at Claudette.

"Does she grow up to be something good?" Kate asked Claudette.

"You've seen me. I think that clears everything."


	2. I'm a Doctor

Brody walked into Jasper trying to find the wolf he wanted. He skimped forward and saw something beyond a bush.

He looked and saw the stash of caribou just sitting there.

"Food…" He salivated. He made sure there wasn't anybody near him. He jumped out of the bush and went over to the stash.

He then proceeded to eat it noisily. A voice then popped up behind him.

"Hey!" He turned to see a couple of wolves standing there. One of them was Tony.

"What are you doing eating our food?" Tony asked. Brody didn't say anything. He stood there frozen.

"Just tell me why you're here…" Tony asked trying to get an answer from him. Brody then spoke up.

"I… I'm just a lone wolf. I haven't eaten or drank anything in days… I need help… please…" He spoke fast.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…. Take it easy. If you wanted food, just ask. Now, do you belong to a pack here?"

"No… I'm here for someone…"

"Who?"

"Aaron!" Claudette said as they were talking with Kate.

"Yes?" Aaron went over to Kate and Claudette. He was taking a break from playing with the baby.

This just left Humphrey playing with her. He loved it!

"Tell Kate we didn't need her or Humphrey to have an adventure."

"You didn't? What happened?" Kate asked.

"Long, head cutting story…"Aaron said scratching his head.

"So, Claudette, what do you do?" Kate asked. "What do you like to do?"

"I dabble in archeology. I'm also a doctor."

"You're a doctor?" Aaron asked.

"Well, I don't want to toot my own horn…" 

It was then when Tony came into the den.

"Aaron?"


	3. The Reveal

"That's me." Aaron said as he went up to him. He saw Brody eating a piece of Caribou.

"Aaron, I want you to meet Brody." Tony motioned to him. He looked up and saw Aaron he was smiling at him.

Brody dropped his caribou and looked at him, tear-eyed.

"Aaron?" Brody asked as he went up to him. He made sure he was real by touching him.

"That's me… Who are you?" Aaron asked a bit creeped out by this new guy's fascination with him.

"You don't know me?" Brody asked. Aaron nodded.

"I'm… your brother…"

Everyone in the den was shocked to hear this, especially Aaron. Brody then went up to Aaron and hugged him.

"Brother?" Aaron asked. Brody was sobbing into his fur.

"Alright everyone, I'm sorry." Brody said apologizing for crying. "I just get emotional."

Aaron then took Brody's paw and took him out of the den. Everyone was still shocked at this point.

The baby Claudette started to giggle not knowing what happened.

"Well, I bet no one expected that." Claudette said.

Aaron kept pulling on Brody's arm and took him into his den. Aaron pulled out a syringe and placed it in Brody's arm.

"Ow…" Brody said as he was hurt. Aaron started to draw blood and then took the syringe out of him.

"What are you going to do with that?" Brody asked.

"Check to see if you're really my brother." Aaron said putting the blood in a dish and examining it.

"But I am. Don't you believe me?"

"No and neither should you!" Aaron yelled at him. Brody stepped back from him in fear. Aaron was angry.

"My brother died years ago during the Bill Clinton years. You aren't him."

"But…"

"Get out!" He screamed. Brody felt crushed. His own brother didn't want him. He started to cry.

He then left the den in haste. Aaron sighed. He kept examining the blood.

He didn't know what to do. His only family abandoned him. Brody felt devastated. He thought to himself.

If his brother can't have him, then no one will.


	4. Wakey-Wakey

Aaron paced back and forth in his den. He knew that that wolf wasn't his brother. He did a little blood work and he wasn't his brother.

"I knew it…" Aaron whispered. He then sighed.

Maybe he was too hard on the guy. He did look like he needed help.

Aaron kept pacing until he thought of something. He was going to apologize to Brody. It's the least he could do. Right then Claudette came in.

"Hey, Aaron…" He sighed again. He looked at her.

"What should I do? He's not…."

"I know."

"How do you… oh right, future…" Aaron remembered she was from the future.

"I know what's going to happen. You have to get Hutch and Saul and leave while I help."

"Why? It's not like Brody's going to do something to them."

"Look, listen…" Claudette smacked him.

"Ow…" 

"Sorry, but you needed to listen to me. Get Hutch and Saul out of here."

"No…" Aaron said as he pushed her away. Claudette sighed.

"You've been warned…" Claudette said. Aaron scoffed.

Brody walked around Jasper for anything to do. Since his family member was so rude to him, he had no way to go.

He then saw two figures in his path. It was Hutch and Saul. He had heard about Hutch. So much.

He then smiled evilly. He went up to him and took a branch from a tree.

He then swung it at Hutch's head and he went unconscious. Saul cried out.

"Daddy!" He said. Brody then swung at Saul and he fell unconscious.

He then dragged their bodies into a den. Aaron walked through Jasper and didn't see Brody.

He must've thought he left Jasper. Aaron smiled. Maybe Claudette was wrong. Maybe…

Aaron walked for pleasure and saw nothing out of the ordinary. That was until he heard dragging noises. He started to investigate.

He looked over and saw Brody. He was dragging two bodies. It was Hutch and Saul.

"Now that I have these two, I can control Aaron."

Hutch started to wake up. "Wakey-Wakey…"


	5. Tick Tock, Goes the Clock

Hutch went back to the wall of the den with Saul's body on him. He then tried to wake up Saul, but it didn't work.

"You can't hide from me!" Brody screamed as he laughed. He was crazy! A voice popped up.

"Oh really?" He turned to see Aaron with his vortex manipulator.

"Oh, Hi brother…" He smiled crazily.

"Don't brother me… You're no brother of mine." Aaron said in a serious tone.

Brody growled. He wasn't going to give up easily. He then pounced on Aaron. Aaron didn't move.

Brody unsheathed his claws.

"You don't want to do this." Aaron told him.

"Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just easily anywhere. Fear me; I kill many 'brothers'…"

"Fear me; I killed all of them…" Aaron spoke up. He then closed his eyes as Brody slashed his throat.

Hutch didn't say anything. He was waiting for the perfect moment.

Brody turned around and looked at Hutch in a crazed killing manner. "Now for the main course."

"If you really knew Aaron, you wouldn't have done that."

"And why not?"

Brody then felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a stick from it. He fell down with a gasp.

He died. Aaron started to stagger out of Jasper Park to regenerate, but died a couple feet from Hutch.

Hutch then put Saul on his back and dragged Aaron outside Jasper.

Hutch got to the edge and placed Aaron there. He started to regenerate. He then turned into an orange wolf with green eyes.

Hutch gasped. This was the same body that was killed by the robot. Aaron looked and got up.

"Please don't be southern… please…" Hutch whispered.

"Howdy…" Aaron said in a southern voice. Hutch cried out.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what I don't care. I'm telling you."

"Tell me what?"

"You're going to die for real this time. And everyone knew all along. You aren't going to be able to regenerate and it's going to kill me…" Hutch sobbed.

"Hutch, I know I'm going to die." Aaron told him. "I always know. I know I'm going to be dead, but we have to keep moving. I'm trying my best to find out who is going to kill me." Aaron lied.

Aaron knew exactly who was going to kill him. It was well placed by the silence and in the whole NASA trip.

The silence needed an immortal to kill another immortal. It couldn't have been Claudette.

Although she was immortal because of Humphrey's traits but she was too young to kill Aaron. They needed someone that was close to Aaron.

Someone who was there from the beginning and is very close to him. They needed someone immortal and gray. Hutch stopped sobbing and hugged Aaron.

"Don't leave…" Hutch whispered in his ear. Aaron then took Hutch and the still unconscious Saul back to Jasper.

Aaron then walked into their den and immediately walked out. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Aaron answered. Hutch stopped him.

"Aaron…" He turned. Hutch went in the back of their den and fetched a Stetson. "Go ride 'em." Aaron smiled.

He pressed a few button on his manipulator and zapped away.

Meanwhile, in Humphrey and Kate's den, they were playing with their daughter Claudette.

Right then a Silent walked in. They looked over and saw it. They took a dramatic pose.

"What do you want?!" Humphrey asked in a threating tone, protecting their daughter.

_"Tick Tock goes the clock…"_ It began to sing. _"Now summer's gone away… Is it about him?"_

"What do you want?"

"_Do you know what this is?"_ The Silent handed them a picture of the gang in the secluded forest.

"Yes…. Some say it's where Aaron dies…." Kate said trembling.

"_An impossible robot will rise from the lake and kill him…"_

"It's a story."

"_And this is where it begins."_ More Silent's came in with body parts to a robot costume.

"_Now Humphrey… you will come with us…" _

"How do you know my name?!" Humphrey freaked out. The Silent's grabbed him and never let go. They injected him with a serum that knocked him out.

"What are you doing with him?!" Kate yelled out. At this point the baby was crying.

"_Our jobs…" _ The next scene was of Humphrey in the robot suit underwater. Humphrey was ripped away from Kate and taken to God knows where…

A chilling melody played.

Tick Tock, goes the clock, he cradled and he rocked her.

Tick Tock, goes the clock, until Humphrey kills Aaron.


End file.
